User talk:Shiningdestiny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:FAL.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dexiz (Talk) 12:26, January 13, 2013 Front Page and Uploading and Renaming Images It was actually Jauranna who did the work on the front page. He/she knows more about wiki editing than I do. Anyway, you've already figured it out. Also, use this to upload multiple images at once (up to 20): http://deitywars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload It will let you keep symbols, in this case the + sign. Finally, would you let me rename the images you uploaded? I want to keep it consistent with the images uploaded here, especially the card names for easy access. - Dexiz (talk) 03:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Could you tell me more about this? I'm not sure. This is the first time I heard of it. - Dexiz (talk) 06:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... sorry, I don't know how to fix it. You could ask the people here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum Naming Images Just do it like this, for example: Tiamat R, Tiamat R+, Tiamat R++, Tiamat RR. - Dexiz (talk) 05:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Gadeucca Hey, the description you put for RR++ and SR are the same. I don't have the card, so I can't change it. If you could change it, then please. Thanks. - Dexiz (talk) 04:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Reply Well I knew how to do that the only problem is I can't get a good anough screen shot. The top part with the Mypage, reload and back buttons get in the way of the picture. I'll take some pictures though of Queen Andromeda's SR+, SR++ and SSR pictures. If the pictures are good enough I'll attempt to put them on the page... I'm not too good at editing these pages. Also I have info and stats for Treasure Master May but she doesn't seem to have a page here. When it's made could you tell me? I can put up her stats for RR, RR+ and a bit for her RR++. Still evovling her right now. And thanks for sending me a message in the first place. I wasn't too sure if anyone had even noticed I'd done some editing. I'm hoping to help out as much as I can! - EmberLake Heh Let's just say I had some plenty of free time to do them. Right now, I'm taking a break from editing. I made you and Jauranna admins in case you need to do something that requires admin privileges. As for the banner, you could use the image the Deity Wars Facebook page has. That's what I did for Grand Colosseum. - Dexiz (talk) 12:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Edits Welp, I've put up all the cards that you can win for this current event plus the R that you can pull. I didn't realize I had so much stuff to add! Thanks for the tips by the way. There were extremely helpful since I didn't have a single clue of what to do before. If I messed up at all please tell me so I can fix it. I'm pretty sure I did everything correctly, but I can't be too sure. Thanks again! Just to be sure... I edited Treasure Master May's page and added the catagory thing, did I do it correctly? Sales Value? What exactly do I do about that? I've never been good in figuring out the worth of these cards so should I just leave them blank? Current CP Yeah, I've never really touched the CP pages anyway. Jauranna (talk) 13:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Alright I get it! I'll start recording them now. Thanks a bunch! -Ember Lake 22:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Non-Evolving Cards For cards that do not evolve, you don't have to type their rarity when you upload their card images. For example, you uploaded the card image for The Green Healer as "The Green Healer R.png" but instead upload it as "The Green Healer.png" -- Dexiz (talk) 07:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Linking Instead of going through every single article that has the elixirs and whatnot and properly link them to the item article you did, I suggest making redirects. That way you don't have to type/copy-paste, say for example, "Life Elixir" before, say, Private Life Elixir or 30% Recovery Life Elixir every time. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Redirect -- Dexiz (talk) 01:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for sending the connection to the link. Yeah, I am actually looking for the missing cards within the game. Trying to make sure I keep track of the ones I still don't have. Thank you agan for al the help. One question though about pics. If I want to replace.....say Pure Dragon Guard Sonia RR++ which io pic right now), how do I use mult-loa thing tospeify on wiki it goes?? If I type as Pure Dragn Guard Sonia RR++, would it replace the"no pic" pic?Tmrwilson65 (talk) 19:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Sea God Lir Looks ok to me now. I guess the site was being slow. It happened to me once before. -- Dexiz (talk) 02:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Thanks. I plan to have icons for all of those links, it is just taking a little time to put them all together. Jauranna (talk) 18:41, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah the white boarder is what was left when i edited on paint should i paint the outside as black next time? :o Found that you left a message on my talk page. Yeah, that's the agreement I had with Jauranna. He will be doing the cropping of the pictures. Hope that helps. Einsett (talk) 19:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Fallen Eden Could you do the article? I'm a bit busy right now and event's about to end soon. Just copy-paste everything from the Chrono Chronicle article and replace what's in it with the info from the event. Thanks. Oh, and don't worry about the boss list. I'm still keeping tabs on it. Also, I might be able to do a few editing this weekend. -- Dexiz (talk) 02:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. I thought I was gonna be able to do some editing last weekend, but I didn't have any access to the internet until today. -- Dexiz (talk) 04:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah I didn't know where I should put this but there isn't a page for mermaid mirage a RR heaven type card :o Unfortunately the page isn't created :o Sigfried Just do her page similarly like the other cards: put it all in one page. Because the evolution line has different names, just make pages with those names and have them redirected to that one page. As for obtaining Sigfried, I do not know. If she's ever given out as a area reward card, she would be the first SSR card, which I find doubtful. I'm disappointed though that CROOZ won't still give out the last anniversary card. -- Dexiz (talk) 21:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there was just curious I keep trying to help add photos to the wikia. But the photos never stick and I can't figure out why. I have tried to read the wikia instructions couple times but I am not doing anything different. The one I am trying to add right now is the Evil Guardian Chief Hellblindi LR picture and the skill but no dice for me. Any advice you can give would be appreciated. Thanks Lobo81